kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Wizard tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of Geiz WizardArmor. Kuroto Dan makes a brief return at the end of the episode. This episode is accompanied by the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, The Terrifying Time Paradox!. Synopsis Tsukuyomi has fallen into a coma thanks to the magic spell that Another Wizard used on her! Geiz, who was wary of Hayase (Another Wizard) since the beginning, tells Sougo off that his kind of approach is what caused Tsukuyomi's coma, as he goes off to save her himself. Just then, Kosuke Nitoh suddenly appears before him...! Meanwhile, Sougo tries to find the meaning behind Woz's mysterious words... Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2012:'' Takes place during the events of episode 15 and episode 16 of Kamen Rider Wizard. The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing on with the Wizard TV series, with Haruto having lost his powers. Plot At Kujigoji-do, both Geiz and Sougo are watching over the still comatose Tsukuyomi as she sleeps on a couch. Geiz thinks this is Sougo's fault for getting in the way as he would have captured Hayase and forced a confession out of him. Sougo tells Geiz that there is no need to interrogate Hayase anymore, as he got the info on when Another Wizard received his powers. Upon hearing this, Geiz decides to look for the man with the two Ridewatches. Sougo tries to stop him as he wants to figure out why Another Wizard attacked Nagayama. Geiz is angry and doesn't care, wanting revenge against Hayase for Tsukuyomi's current state by going to 2012 and beating him. Sougo does not think this will resolve the real issue with Hayase, but Geiz is fed up with him and storms off to fix the problem himself. Little does Geiz know that he is being followed again by the man with the two Ridewatches: Kosuke Nitoh. At a hospital, Sougo checks up on Nagayama and asks him some questions about Hayase. Nagayama recollects that Hayase went berserk when he revealed that both he and Kaori wanted to close down the Magic House and get married. Nagayama didn't have the heart to tell Kaori that Hayase was now a monster as he didn't want his fiancé to worry. As Sougo leaves, Woz appears again and is pleased that his master is "working independently" again. Sougo asks if Woz knew Geiz before they met, to which Woz says they are "old acquaintances". Woz inquires why Sougo is at a hospital as he should be more focused on attaining the Wizard Ridewatch's power. Sougo asks if Woz truly is on his side, with Woz replying that he is, only to get a stern response by Sougo to leave him be and let him do as he wishes and departs. Hayase is on the run and hiding in an alley eating food, only for Ora to appear and startle him. Ora wonders what Hayase is doing as the nervous and paranoid bearer of Wizard's power looks around to see if Geiz and Zi-O are nearby. Ora reminds him to focus on what he is doing and ignore the two Riders. Hayase asks what exactly he should be focused on, with Ora replying only one word: revenge. She then cites a prophecy that Hayase's reign and conquest as king will be born out of his desire for revenge against those who hurt him. Geiz is searching the city for Hayase, only to come across a campsite behind the trees near a local shrine. Geiz heads towards the tent, only for Kosuke to come up behind him asks Geiz if he is looking for him showing him the Ridewatches. But Kosuke does not remember how or where he got them and refuses to give them to Geiz until he can find clues to his lost memories, once he remembers, he will give both of them to the impatient youth. He then tells the "grouch" to go back home until then. Kaori is walking under a bridge when Hayase grabs her by the neck and chokes her, screaming why she would break his heart the way she did after all he has done for her. He changes into Another Wizard to attack her, but Sougo changes into Zi-O off screen and interferes to save Kaori. Hayase uses the Liquid Wizard Ring power to flee from battle. Sougo checks on Kaori, who is naturally upset and distressed, wondering why Hayase would want to harm her. Sougo thinks that Hayase has been twisted, as he will try again and no longer wants to use magic to make people happy. Geiz returns to Kujigoji-do, checking on Tsukuyomi. Sougo returns and asks how she is doing, with Geiz shaking his head as there is no change in her condition. Geiz lets Sougo know he found Kosuke, but also that he cannot get the Ridewatches off of him due to Kouske's memories being messed up. Sougo thinks that has a connection to the Ridewatches and senses that Woz is in the room with them, asking him to come out. Woz appears and manipulates time by freezing and then restarting the clocks in the shop. Geiz doesn't trust Woz and is upset Sougo is willing to trust the prophet. Sougo uses Geiz's own words against him about not caring about personal issues and then inquires to Woz why the memories of those who bear Ridewatches are messed up. Woz refuses to disclose this information at first, but Sougo reminds him that he said that he was on his side and they need to collect Ridewatches, so knowing more will help in collecting them. Woz laughs and decides to abide by his lord's command, he explains that Another Riders steal away the time of a true Kamen Rider, including their experiences and memories from their time as Riders. The only way to restore a Kamen Rider's memories is to eradicate the Another Rider from existing at all points in time, doing so will restore the timeline to its original state, albeit temporarily. Upon hearing this, Sougo then formulates a plan to restore Kosuke's memories. Geiz pays Kosuke a visit, telling him to be patient as they will find out why he has the Ridewatches soon. At the hospital, Kaori is near Nagayama's bedside, when the nurses outside are hit with the Sleep Wizard Ring power as Hayase prepares to enter Nagayma's room. He at first opens the door so Kaori will check it, then levitates outside the window changing into Another Wizard to attack both Kaori and Nagayama. But it turns out that Sougo was the one under the blankets and kicks Another Wizard away, quickly changing into Zi-O. He then drags Another Wizard away from the hospital and Kaori. Kosuke is having grilled squid for lunch while he is waiting and puts some of his mayonnaise on it, offering some to Geiz who politely turns down the offer. Another Wizard breaks out of Zi-O's grip and uses the Gravity power to hurl people at him. Zi-O catches them as Another Wizard tries to escape, but Zi-O activates the BuildArmor and uses the Vortex Time Break to stop Another Wizard in his tracks and defeat him temporarily. This causes the timeline to revert to normal for a brief period and Kosuke has flashes of memories about fighting alongside Haruto Soma aka Kamen Rider Wizard, as Kamen Rider Beast. He then judo tosses Geiz and changes into his Rider form, wanting to fight Geiz to test his strength. Geiz transforms, stating if he cannot have the Ridewatches, he will take them by force if necessary. After a brief scuffle, Geiz manages to overpower Beast. Kosuke tells him he can stop and de-transforms, as he wanted to make sure if it was a good idea to entrust the Ridewatches to Geiz. He remembers that it was Geiz who gave him the Ridewatches in 2012, but only gives him the Wizard Watch. Geiz at first wonders why, but Kousuke explains that he entrusted him with the power of magic users and goes back in his tent with his own Ridewatch still in hand. Geiz then heads to 2012 in his Time Mazine to stop Another Wizard. Zi-O is searching for Another Wizard, who sneaks up behind him, but Zi-O puts him in a hold. Woz appears during the fight, informing Zi-O that Geiz has the Wizard Watch and they must hurry to 2012 to take it off of him. Zi-O refuses as he still needs to stop Another Wizard in the present, which Woz doesn't understand as there is no point. Zi-O equips the ForuzeArmor and rockets forward. Back on Christmas Eve of 2012, the event of Heure bestowing Hayase with the Another Wizard Watch repeats again. Meanwhile, the real Kamen Rider Wizard is fighting Phoenix in Water Dragon Form on Christmas Eve, using his Blizzard Ring to try and freeze him. Just as he is about to use his Dragon Tail finisher, his powers vanish and the glacier melts away with Phoenix vanishing. Haruto stands around de-transformed, confused as to why he is there, seeing he doesn't have his Driver On Wizard Ring on his hand or his WizarDriver on his waist. He then goes off somewhere to figure out what is going on. Another Wizard is wandering around the city and sees a car passing under the tunnel he is standing atop of, using his magic for the first time to make the car and its driver vanish into nothingness. He then erases a building, gleefully thinking of what he can do to save the theater now that he has the power of magic. Geiz appears and equips the WizardArmor, scaring Hayase. In the present, Another Wizard tries to defend himself from Zi-O using the Flame spell, but the FourzeArmor is resistant to fire. Hayase says that all he wants is for things to go his way, but Sougo retorts that a Kamen Rider's power is not meant to be abused for personal gain, it is used to protect others. Hayase explains that he used his power all for Kaori's sake, but Sougo thinks that intention became twisted as Hayase cared more about what he wanted and his feelings rather than hers, asking if he truly loved Kaori. Hayase shouts for him to shut up, breaking free and charging at him. Sougo wants Hayase to open his eyes and realize all he is doing is hurting the very person he is protecting by being selfish. If he really loved Kaori, Hayase would have to have the courage to confess his feelings to her. This attempt at talking down Hayase at first seems to work as he de-transforms, but then gets angry and changes back, using the Water spell to summon a tidal wave to splash Zi-O. Geiz uses his Zikan Zax in conjunction with the Wizard Watch to use a Zakkuri Cutting attack which emulates Wizard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining attack, cleaving Another Wizard with a mystically enlarged version of his weapon which stuns him. Zi-O finishes off the present Another Wizard with the Limit Time Break attack while Geiz uses the Strike Time Burst to execute a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard, using three spells mixed together, Big, Extend and Kick Strike to stomp Another Wizard under a giant boot. Hayase loses his powers in both times and Tsukuyomi awakens from her deep sleep once the Another Wizard Ridewatch is broken. Kosuke goes off to search for his memories, having lost them again. Sougo asks Woz for a Faizphone X that he can borrow, as he wants to make a call. Geiz is prepared to do something to the Hayase of 2012, when he gets a call on his Faizphone X. Sougo tells him to give the phone to the Hayase of 2012 and he gives Woz's Faizphone X to the Hayase of 2018. Hayase 2018 tells his past self that he needs to have the courage to tell Kaori how he feels, even if events play out the same, he will have a better future ahead knowing that he at least tried. Sougo smiles and puts his and on Hayase's shoulder while Woz smiles and starts thinking about what his future lord is doing. In 2012, Kaori is returning to the theater where Hayase is waiting, upset because the financiers are on vacation until New Year's. She feels stupid for even trying, but Hayase encourages her, as even if the theater fails, he knows she can move on and do something great. Hayase then confesses his love to his boss, while Geiz observes from the hallway, brooding. At Kujigoji-do, Junichiro enters the room, surprised to see Tsukuyomi awake as it is nearly dusk, saying she slept like Sleeping Beauty. He comments that if she slept for 50 to 100 years like Sleeping Beauty, she would get to see the future, an ironic statement. Geiz walks in, relieved that Tsukuyomi is okay. She asks if Geiz saved her, but Geiz believes he was manipulated by Sougo and Woz. He thinks the target they face is more dangerous than expected, placing the Wizard Watch on the holder. Woz observes Sougo relaxing and looking at the waves as the sun sets. The camera pans outward from a globe, showing a familiar white Rider Gashat and then viewers see Kuroto Dan in an office building, leaning back in an office chair and cackling insanely. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * /Another Wizard: * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Beast: *Another Wizard: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Build, Fourze **Geiz ***Geiz, Wizard *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***BuildArmor, FourzeArmor **Geiz ***WizardArmor Wizard Rings *'Ring Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Water Dragon ***Magic: Blizzard, Special **'Style Used:' ***Water Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On **'Mantle Used:' ***N/A Errors *Kosuke is depicted with the Wizard Ridewatch during this episode and the previous one. However, Kosuke's first encounter with Haruto was in the episode that would occur "after" the appearance of Another Wizard and the subsequent negation of the season. How Kosuke was able to get his hands on the Wizard Ridewatch is currently unknown. *In the last scene, where Kuroto Dan (Kamen Rider Genm) makes a cameo, he is seen having the Dangerous Zombie Rider Gashat with him. This Rider Gashat's existence (as well as that of any other Gashat) is impossible since all the events related to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ''were erased during the ''Ex-Aid Tribute Arc. **It's possible this scene took place in the original timeline, only serving to set-up for the episode following after. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Fourze ***Geiz: Geiz and Wizard *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Beast's possession': Beast *The title of the episode is based on the fairy tale . *This episode reuses footage from the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. *The showing Legend Rider for the next episode is Kuroto Dan instead of Eiji Hino despite the next episode being officially a tribute for OOO, though Eiji will appear in the next episode. *The explanation of Woz in this episode is already known by viewers who watched Zi-O episode 2.5. *Swartz do not appear in this episode *Like Sota Fukushi was unable to return as Gentaro Kisaragi, Shunya Shiraishi is unable to return as Haruto Soma and a stand-in was used. **Unlike Gentaro, neither characters in Zi-O encountered Haruto in the present time. ***The timeloop to create the Wizard Ridewatch requires Haruto (or Kosuke) to receive blank Ridewatches from Sougo in 2012, so the meet-up most likely could have happened off-screen. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ビューティ&ビースト2012 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ビューティ&ビースト2012 References ru:Красавица и Бист 2012 Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers